Mario Fuwa
Fuwa Mario (不破マリオ (ふわまりお)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History 2015 Mario was originally released with a CV voicebank named ORIGINAL in April 4, 2015 alongside Maria Fuwa. A few months later, he had a VCV voicebank in the works, but that was later scrapped due to an HDD failure. 2016 His VCV voicebank was then rerecorded a year later, albeit its low quality (due to it being recorded with a laptop microphone). Unlike his CV voicebank, it couldn't reach higher octaves that strong. 2017 With a new microphone in hand, Mario's EXTRA voicebank was released in the beginning 2017, which served as his default multipitch voicebank. His RANCOUR (power append) voicebank was released the same year. However, both voicebanks suffered from Moresampler-generated configurations. Admittedly, those two voicebanks were rushed. A sick append called MACABRE was recorded later on, but it wasn't released until 2018 came by. 2018 In 2018, an announcement was made regarding Mario's new update, said to be the ultimate replacement to his old voicebanks with better configurations and improved samples. It was named TESTAMENT, and was released on October 31. This also marked the discontinuation of his old voicebanks from 2015 to 2017. 2019 In July, a new voicebank for Mario was recorded, titled ZEPHYR. It is meant to be a calm sounding voicebank, and is planned to be released in 2020. In addition, an oto.ini reworking of his TESTAMENT voicebank is currently in progress. Concept A reserved young man, Mario is usually not the outgoing type of person. When it comes to strangers, he will limit his interactions with them at first, but if he seems to like that person, he'll warm up to them. The more you get to know Mario, he turns out to be very affectionate and gentle. He tends to be the big brother of friends and company, often giving out good advice despite his age. Mario gets flustered sometimes when it comes to his relationships and any related sort of matter. ZERO, the “other” side of Mario, is something that he keeps a secret to everyone. Should his patch ever come off, ZERO will take over his body, revealing himself to be a monomaniacal killer. In this state, he holds no sympathy for others as he only lusts for blood and nothing else. Mario keeps ZERO sealed within him by wearing a special patch on his left cheek, and doesn't bring up the topic of ZERO often for the sake of his privacy. * Item - Doritos * Likes - Cats, coffee, warm showers, tea, sleep, bullet hell games, cooking, F/GO * Dislikes - Homework, normies, people who talk shit about him and his twin sister, crowded places, ZERO, being woken up early in the morning, awkward conversations Etymology *Fuwa (不破) - Discord. It is also part of a mimetic word, "fuwa fuwa", which means fluffy. *Mario (マリオ) - Hammer. It is a masculine variation of Mary as well. Appearance * Hair color - Black. Short length. * Headgear - Patch on left cheek. * Eye color - Blue. * Earphones - None. * Outfit - Shirt and sweater, long scarf, pants, and boots. Relations * Maria Fuwa - Twin sister. Is overprotective of. * Meteo Junka - "Younger sibling". Babysits them often. * Yuko Emine - Friend, demon mommy. Somewhat terrified of her big breasts. * Jiyun Yokozawa - Close friend. Attempts to seduce him often. * Haru Masahi - Friend. Fellow gacha victim. * Neil Natsute - Friend. Voicebank Distribution Voice details * Input - Hiragana encoded and hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Summary, Range: B1~C6, Tempo: 80~240 BPM * Details - Mario has a masculine yet androgynous voice, which is prominent in his TESTAMENT voicebank. Voice samples * TESTAMENT (normal set) * TESTAMENT (power set) * TESTAMENT (soft set) Additional Information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Mario Fuwa. * '''R-18 Content Allowed? '''Permission Not Required * '''Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? '''Permission Required * '''Commercial Use of Character Allowed? '''Permission Required * '''Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? '''Derivatives of any sort are forbidden * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * Mario originally started out as a derivative character of Maria Fuwa. Originally, he wasn't meant to be created until his voicer realized that Maria could use a complimentary vocal to sing along with. Reputation Mario has made appearances in UTAUvision 2017 and UHP-CB 2018. Gallery mario 2020.png|Normal design (finalized) Mario testament.png|TESTAMENT design References External links *UTAU Wiki 2.0 *UTAU DB *UTAU Visual Archive *VocaDB *UtaForum Showcase *Twitter Bot Some details are based on existing information and usage experience. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Humanoid characters Category:Hinedere characters Category:salsa☆collective characters Category:Active characters Category:Canada voicebanks Category:Countertenor voicebanks Category:2015 voicebanks Category:Kana encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses